The Girl Without A Name
by Nouk121
Summary: I saw him smiling like never before and found myself happy as the death inside of me spread through. I fell as I couldn't hold it any longer. He ran towards me, his smile gone. "Bloom?" he said panicked. I wanted to say that I was okay but I wasn't and I couldn't lie to him. Not anymore. I just smiled and looked for the last time in those bright eyes as darkness overtook me.
1. Chapter 1

I saw him smiling like never before and found myself happy as the death inside of me spread through. I fell as I couldn't hold it any longer. He ran towards me, his smile gone. "Bloom?" he said panicked. I wanted to say that I was okay but I wasn't and I couldn't lie to him. Not anymore. I just smiled and looked for the last time in those bright eyes as darkness overtook me.

Chapter 1: Prologue

_I looked around for the first time in my life actually seeing the world around me. I didn't look back, I went on "Everything will be different now." He said to me. I looked up to him staring into his kind blue eyes. Wishing that he still would look at me with kindness in his eyes and not the coldness they watched me now._

I woke up of a Hermione who shaking me. "Wake up sleepy head! It's the first day of school! Come on!". This often happened when you are best friends with a bookworm. I grumbled but pulled the covers of me and dressed while Hermione was putting all her books in her bag. "Hermione we don't even have our timetables yet.." I called after her as she ran the stairs down. "Come on!" She shouted back. I walked down the stairs and ignored all the stares. I was used to it now as they watched my arm. I didn't know how it had gotten there but I guess it had something to do with the time I spent in Azkaban.

My life was different than others. Bloom, that's my full name. My parents are both death. According to Dumbledore both murdered by Voldemort and almost every teacher seems to dislike me. But I have friends even if I have the mark branded on my arm. It had been no secret of my years spent in the wizarding prison or the black snake, slythering out a skull on my arm. But what Dumbledore doesn't seem to understand is why this mark is on my right arm and not on my left like all the other Deatheaters.

I filled my plate with eggs and bacon as Hermione and I waited for Harry and Ron to come down. When the bacon and eggs were almost gone we saw them walking into the Great Hall both looking tired. In the meantime McGonagoll past them our timetables and greeted Hermione while ignoring me. "Oh no, double defense with the Slytherins" Harry said with disappointment written all over his face. This year Professor Snape got the job to everyone's surprise and the job for potions went to Professor Slughorn who Harry had to befriend for Dumbledore he told us. Hermione (as always) took as much subjects as she could and needed all of her books which she had in her bag, which were a lot. "Hermione why do you have so many subjects all the time?" Ron asked flabbergasted as he took Hermione's timetable in. "Yea, you're almost as good in everything as Bloom here" Harry said grinning. I scowled at him while Hermione laughed at my expression. They knew all perfectly well that I didn't like them to say those things. Why? A normal person would want that but that's just the thing I'm not normal. Even if I tried, which believe me I have, I would never be normal. I know that no one is normal at Hogwarts but I wasn't the same kind of abnormal if you still follow me. You could compare me with Harry who like me:  
Didn't have any parents, was natural talented and didn't want to be famous (he was at least famous in a good way.. Well sort of). But he didn't seem to mind the talent he had.

We walked into the defense classroom as Professor Snape sneered at the three of them but didn't sneer at me. This was another peculiar thing about me, that Snape was one of the teachers who didn't seem to despise me, together with Hagrid who was kind to me. I sighed as we opened our text book at page 12 and started to take notes. This year was going to be a year different from others. With Sirius gone, the Prophecy known and Harry's great burden this year would be like none other before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Flashbacks;_

_I looked up to a man with thick black hair following his hollow face. "Here Black, you can share a cell with this girl. You'll probably be honored.." They laughed what didn't happen very often here. I looked up to the man, whose eyes flickered to my arm as I stood up in the cell. He gasped and he looked at me again. I was terrified, I could still hear those things rattle in my ears and an evil yet a victorious laugh through my head almost bursting it open. I cried and hot tears were streaming down my cheeks. His expression softened as he took in my tears and wrapped his arms around me comforting me more than he ever could know. That had been the last time I cried.  
_ _

_The door creaked open and Sirius stood protectively in front of me ready to protect me from Dementors. I noticed his demeanor relax slightly. He stepped aside and I looked into blue eyes who seemed to sparkle when they landed on me. He had a long white beard and wore purple cloaks, he looked very healthy and.. Happy? I wasn't used to expressions even when Sirius explained them to me._

"Well hello Bloom, you certainly have grown a lot indeed." He looked coolly at Sirius and then the guards came in and took him. I shouted in protest. "Do not worry my dear Bloom it is not permanently". I relaxed slightly. He looked at me curiously. "Can I help you?" I asked. Instead of answering he said: "Are you known with Hogwarts my dear?" Just like him I answered his question with another. "You're Dumbledore aren't you?" He smiled sadly "I believe Sirius told you all about Hogwarts" I nodded reluctantly still not totally relaxed.  
"Bloom.. today is your eleventh birthday and I have a present for you. You can come with me to Hogwarts"

I, Bloom, never in whole my life had a present before.  
_

_The door of my compartment opened and I looked away from the beautiful green hills. There stood a girl in the compartment door with a lot of bushy, brown hair. "Can I come in? All the others are full". She asked hesitantly. I remembered what Padfoot told me about his compartment choice (it still hurts when I think about him, all alone there) and nodded towards the girl._

When she sat down she started to talk a lot about her family, Diagon Alley, how hard she is working for school already and I smiled when she started about the lessons "I'm really looking forward to it, don't you?" She asked and instead of nodding again I said "Yes, me too". She looked a little shocked that I talked but she recovered "Oh my, I haven't even introduced myself! Hermione Jean Granger"  
She stuck out her hand and I shook it like Padfoot taught me.

"Bloom" I said and she seemed to wait for more and I told her "I don't have parents, so I don't have a surname, Dumbledore took me in when I turned eleven" I lied. I felt bad for doing so because I really liked this girl. "Ohw I'm so sorry Bloom.." she said with pity in her eyes "It's okay Hermione, I have grown up with someone. He is like a father to me I never had"

She still didn't look very comfortable so I changed the subject to Hogwarts again and asked her what she thinks what would be in the lessons, she did the rest and we talked the whole journey towards Hogwarts with each other. I smiled and thought that Hermione would be the first real friend I have. She is smart and funny and easy to talk to when you started about lessons.  
_ 

_"__Bloom" Professor McGonagall called when Blaise walked to the cheering __Slytherin table. I walked forward while whisperers were telling their neighbors that the strict looking teacher hadn't read her surname. But it hadn't been a mistake. I sat down on the tiny stool when suddenly curious eyes were hidden from my sight by an overlarge, old hat._

"_Hmmmm…. Very interesting indeed you are…" I heard someone (or something) whisper in my ears. "But were to put you.. Talent is there, yes.. A lot of it too… And a good sets of brains… You look very much like someone else I know, indeed.. But there is something different about you, yes.. that's it.. I know just the place for you.." It whispered. "Wait!" I said to it. "What is it?" It whispered back a little irritated. "Please don't put me in Slytherin" I whispered now and my voice broke. Padfoot had told me all about Slytherin. In how they were treacherous and.. well.. evil I guess._

"_Well, well, well you don't want to be in Slytherin? GRIFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and I smiled happily as the hat was pulled off by McGonagall and I heard a table erupt into cheers. I looked over to Hermione and smiled even more broadly. And I thought to myself that this is going to be amazing…  
____

_He escaped… Padfoot was gone from that horrible place… I felt joy and fear, joy because I would see him again and fear because he could get The Kiss for this if he was caught. I didn't want to lose him._

_And I couldn't stop thinking about all those people who think he wants to kill Harry. He couldn't.. He always spoke fondly of the boy he barely knew and mostly about Harry's parents, when the Dementors came and they took his toll, he would beg Lily and James for forgiveness, I on the other hand knew that those horrible laughs that I heard are from Voldemort though I couldn't hear my parents. 'I guess they were already dead before he laughed' I thought sadly.  
_

_But Padfoot only showed hate to Pettigrew but he vanished. It could only mean that he knows where that rat is…_

_Harry stepped from Buckbeaks' back and Hagrid beamed at him. Hagrid quickly retrieved other Hippogriffs and students started to work with them. I walked towards Buckbeak and I was a bit scared. He is beautiful, with feathers in all kinds of silver and brown. His yellow eyes looked at me curious and he walked towards me. Wait.. _He _walked towards _me. _Well this is not good. His wings spread to an unreal size and Hagrid shouted at me. But I was frozen to the ground as he came closer and closer and closer and stopped… He poked me with his beak and sat on the ground waiting for me to sit on his back._

_Power.. I felt it soaring through my body.. I shouldn't feel this, I'm scared. Harry just saw Voldemort coming back to life and was now in the hospital wing. I have felt this half way through the last task and I was losing control.. It's too much.I_ _didn't tell my friends about this, they would only be afraid of me. I went to the only person who could help me. Not Sirius that would attract too much attention, not Dumbledore he would only be repulsed by me, definitely not McGonagall she despises me even more and Hagrid wouldn't know what to do with it. I knocked on the oaken door and I heard "come in" I opened the door and looked in his black eyes, he was slightly surprised to see me but he recovered quickly and asked me how he could help me. "I can't control my magic anymore" I said quickly. I looked at one of the torches and it flared up without me doing anything except looking at it. I backed away and he quickly strode towards me and spoke "alright, I will teach you to control your powers" I didn't tell Hermione, Ron or Harry. Severus told me not to tell anyone._

_Why was Harry screaming? Why did Remus stop him from going to his Godfather? He is okay, right? I was beginning to hesitate. Where is he? I walked towards the curtain. He would just be behind it. But he wasn't. It was empty. I heard screams again, this time harder, and found out that it was me. I heard laughter. I went after the laughter. I vaguely heard someone shout to stop. I saw Harry next to me and new that he was following the killer. I felt tears. It had been such a long time since I cried and it was horrible. My hart felt broken. He was gone. We stopped at the Atrium and we saw her. Laughing like a mad-man. "I killed Sirius Black!" She laughed wickedly.  
_

_I felt anger soaring through my body. I lifted my wand and so did Harry. Harry screamed "CRUCIO" but it hardly did her any pain. Harry was too good for causing extreme pain. I lowered my wand slowly returning to my senses and I laid my hand on Harry's shoulder and he seemed to relax slightly. But then that voice. I knew that voice very well, I heard it in my dreams laughing. I felt it again, the power soaring through my body trying to take over my control that Severus thought me to hold._

_I saw him. Voldemort himself, the killer of my parents looked me in the eyes. His red, snake-like eyes glinted with recognition and I knew that he knows who I am and _that_ was so not good._

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for letting you wait so long (if anybody still reads this). I will try and update sooner and it helps very much if you review, pretty please. I'm also sorry for the grammar mistakes. I'm not from an English speaking country so it's possible that the grammar sucks. So please review and I will update more! Thank you for reading.**

**XX Nouk**


End file.
